Bite Me!
by RebelAngel91210
Summary: Runo is a normal girl, she meets a guy named Dan, who has a dark secret? He's a vampire, can Runo still love him after she finds out the truth?
1. I Fell From a Window and Met a Guy

Hi this is my first Dan and Runo fanfic and i can't wait to get started so here i go. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Falling from a window is a GREAT way to meet guys.**

My name is Runo and I'm what you call a regular 16 year old girl, but one day change my life forever. It was a normal Sunday morning, I slept in as usual, got up and helped my parents open our family restaurant.

"Runo, would you go to the store and pick up some things?" My mom called. "Sure" I said taking the list and running out the door. Walking down the street I saw a moving van in front of the apartment building. _I wonder if they have anyone my age is moving in?_

Finally I got to the store, _lets see what on the list; eggs, milk, fish, ramen , leeks (gross I hate leeks!), carrots, bla bla bla bla bla. _Walking down the isle I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry" I said "No problem" A boy with brown hair a strange red eyes said.

_hmm that's odd I never seen some one with red eyes before. _Then I started walking to the cash register got out the money and gave it to the old lady who's always there with the really disturbing mole.

That night I ate dinner, did my homework, brushed my teeth, put on a t-shirt and sweats, and sat out on my balcony. I love sitting out side hearing the crickets and looking at the stars.

When I looked down a saw some one walking, I couldn't get a good view so I leaned over to get a better look. Then I slipped _Oh CRAP that was the stupidest move ever. _I screamed at the top of my lungs "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was falling then when i hit the ground it wasn't ground, I looked up and saw the same guy from the store "Are you okay?" He said "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, then he let me down.

"Hey I met you at the store, right?" He asked. "Yah, thanks for saving me and my names Runo." I said "Your welcome and my names Dan, I just moved in down the street."

"Cool" _okay so he's the one moving in the apartment building _"So I guess you'll be going to my school?" "Yah, well see you at school." Dan waved goodbye and took off.

**The Next Day:**

That day was like any other Monday................... it sucked. I got up already half asleep, made breakfast, got dressed, fixed my hair (usually I wear my hair in pig tails), and walked to school.

Our teacher Ms. Hickybon (Hick-E-bon) was lazy as always reading some trashy magazine yelled to the class, "Shut up, sit down, and listen we have a new student please welcome Dan Karuso." Dan walked in and took a bow, then took a seat next to me.

"Hey nice to see you again" he said "Yah same here" I said back. "Class stop all that chattering!" Ms. Hickybon yelled, like we even said anything. I turned to the chalk board where ms. Hickybon was witting something about world war 3 (wait I thought this was math class why are we learning about history? Man our teacher is lazy)

**After school:**

"Hey Runo can I walk home with you?" Dan said "Sure" I said back. When we were walking Dan asked me a question, "Hey Runo, since I'm new do you think you could show me around?" "Okay how 'bout Saturday 10:00 a.m.?" I replied "Sounds great, its a date" he said.

We said our goodbye and he took. _A date? OH MY GOD! I'm overeating what should I do? Wait could I be in love with dan?_

* * *

Hey I finished the first chapter of Bite Me, please review and hope you liked the first chapter.

From RebelAngel91210


	2. My New Boyfriends a Vampire!

* * *

Hey if anyone is reading this please review! I haven't had a review yet and i'm wondering if anyone is even reading my story (i'm so sad T_T). So I hope you like this chapter and please review, and don't ask why i came up with the whole Dan's a vampire thing. Its just something i thought of.

* * *

**My new boyfriend's a vampire?!**

This week seemed like the slowest week in the history of slow weeks, I couldn't wait til Saturday my heart is still pounding. Finally it was Friday, our teacher gave us a test on the months of the years (wow, didn't we already learn this in kindergarten?) well that was the easiest test ever.

Hallelujah the day is finally over! Walking home I bumped into Dan "Hey Runo" he said with a charming smile "Hi" I replied "So our we still on for Saturday?" He asked "Of course" I said waving goodbye, then he took off again.

That night I picked out a outfit to wear tomorrow, I picked my cutest sundress and matching flip-flops. Then I got ready for bed and fell asleep.

**Next Morning:**

_~Beep Beep Beep~ _Yawn "Is it morning already? Oh right I have get ready." So I put on my dress, brushed my teeth, combed my hair,(I decided to leave it down today) and left the house.

When I got there Dan was waiting for me "Hi" I said "Hey, you look great!" Dan said. We started walking I showed him around the shops and the stores. We walked down by the docks and decided to stop at a cafe' for a drink.

We both order an ice Lotta' and sat down. "So how do you like it here?" I asked "Yah it's great especially since I met you" I blushed. We were sipping our Lotta's when I had a Idea "Hey Dan, I was wondering if I could show you this really cool place I like to go to?" "Sure" He said back.

After we finished, I gabbed Dan hand and took off. "Hey Runo are we almost there yet?" Dan asked "Almost, now close you eyes" I said "Why?'" He said paranoid "Just because, now do it." he closed his eyes as I led him through the bushes.

"Okay you can open them now" I said "Wow, Runo this is great" Dan said looking with amazement down at the clear blue lake. "Can we go down?" He asked "Sure"

We started walking down the hill when I suddenly tripped over a rock "I got you!" Dan shouted grabbing my hand. We started rolling down the hill in each others arms.

We stop rolling at the bottom next to the lake, Dan was on top of me. Both of us were blushing furiously then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, his lips were sweet and warm, I wanted to stay like this forever.

Finally we broke away gasping for air "Runo I think I love you?" He said quietly "I love you too" I said "But could you do one thing for me?" "What?" His face looked hurt "Could you get off of me?" I said.

"Oh....... of course, sorry" he said rolling off of me, we laid there holding each others hand. For the rest of the day we stayed like that until it got dark.

"Hey let's go home Runo" Dan said "Okay" we started walking up the hill and down the side walk. It was so dark out I could barely see my hand, thank god the street light were on.

All of a sudden Dan collapse beside a tree, he was breathing hard, and grabbed his chest "This wasn't suppose to happen" he said quietly "Oh my gosh Dan are you okay? Let's get you home" I said with a bit a panic in my voice.

"No! You need to leave now!" He shouted "No I can't leave you!" I cried "Please I can't control myself when I'm like this, I can't......I can't!" I could see the color of blood in his eyes now more than ever.

I never seen anybody act like this before, Dan almost seemed inhuman. All of a sudden Dan swooped down on my neck, it hurt like to daggers going in my neck.

"Ah, Dan stop it!" I shouted then looked up and saw blood dripping from his mouth "Dan, your a vampire?" He looked up with a blank expression, there was a pause for a second "Runo I sorry I told you to leave" he said "Dan" I said then everything got blurry and I collapsed.

* * *

So I finally finished chapter two and please review! So Yah I know It's kind of a cliff hanger, but I think cliff hangers are kind of fun (hee hee).


	3. Your Guide to the World of Vampires

Hey this chapter is to clear up some stuff about Dan being a vampire and the rule for being a vampire. Because people have diffrent stuff about vampires. So hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_You Personal Guide Book to the World of Vampires_**

1. Vampire drink blood (of course). If you are bitten by a vampire you do not turn into a vampire, unless a pure blood bites you. Dan is not a pure blood.

2. What is a pure blood you might ask? A pure blood is a vampire born that is born a vampire . Dan is someone who was bitten by a pure blood and turned into a vampire.

3. Do vampires age. Yes they do, but age slower than humans and only die when there body shrivels up.

4. What kills vampires? Only one thing can kills a vampire fire. Sunlight doesn't kill a vampire, but if they stay in the direct sunlight to long it can hurt them to the possible point of dyeing. Also if you stabbed a vampire in the chest, it only paralyzes them.

5. Can vampires have kids? Well yeah, they can have kids they got to keep the population up.

6. What's a heat stroke? A heat stroke is what Dan had. Its when a vampire has gone with out blood in for a while and loses control of one's self, having to bite anyone who is near it, and then clasping. But if a vampire doesn't get blood soon after a heat stroke the will die.

7. Blood downers. A blood downer is a human that gives blood to a vampire.

8. Vampires usually get their blood from a blood bank, they don't bite people unless necessary. (they have a special system to get blood)

9. Do all vampire's get blood from a bank, no. Some vampires prefer fresh human blood.

10. Do vampires eat Human food? Yes, most vampire eat human for food even if they don't need to. But be careful there might be blood hiding in there food!

11. Do vampire sleep in coffins? Hell no! That's old school now they sleep in beds.

12. When do vampires sleep? At night mostly, some sleep in the day.

13. do vampires use sunblock? Yes they do.

14. Is that all you need to now? I guess because I can't think of anything else right now.

* * *

Hope you enjoy my specail guide to the world of vampires. Look out for the nexted chapter! Also sorry for taking so long to write, because I kept having to change my guide book for everything to make scene. I kind of up dated it because I still don't know what to write for chapet 9.


	4. I Fell in Love With a Monster

Okay I don't really have much to say other than ENJOY!

* * *

**I fell in love with a monster**

I could hear my heart pounding. Everything around me was black, was I dead? No I couldn't be, my neck still hurt. I opened my eyes saw Dan sitting beside me.

I noticed I was in my bedroom "Dan?" I said in a weak voice "Runo, I'm so sorry you must hate me for what I did to you." He said with a slight cry. Then I sat up and put my arms around him "Dan I don't hate you, in fact I love you and always will."

"Thanks Runo" he said as he let go of me, put his hands on my shoulders and stare into my eyes "But you don't know what your getting into knowing I'm a monster."

"Dan your not a monster!" I cried, Dan put his arm around me and pulled me in. "shhhhhhhhhh" He said calming me down "Now get some sleep, okay?" "Okay" I said back "but can you stay with me?"

"Sure" he said climbing in bed, Dan had his arms around me. I was snuggled into his chest all warm and cozy, "Goodnight Dan, I love you" I said "And I love you" he said back.

That night I slept peaceful, with happy thoughts and I realized something. I fell in love with a monster...

* * *

Hey reader sory this is such a short chapter TT_TT. But I couldn't think of much, anyway I'll try to update soon. Also I've been so busy I finished reading Momotte Lollipop! It's awesome! And I've been spending so with my horse Ginger. BYE!


	5. Was it love at first site? Hell Yah

Hey if you wondering why I rushed the relationship of Dan and Runo, it's because when I read some peoples stories they take so long and then stop witting for a while and I get mad. Also I wanted to wait to publish this chapter on the last day of school for me and some of my readers! But it's two days late because I slept at my friend Yuki's house and didn't have time to finish. So H.A.G.S! (that's means have a great summer)

* * *

**Was it love at first site? Hell Yah **(excuse my language)

I can't believe in just three weeks I meet a guy, totally fall in love with him, went on a date with him , we kissed, I find out he's a vampire, and spent a night with him in the same bed! Now I'm not one to believe in love at first sight, but I guess I was wrong.

Walking to school I heard someone call my name "Hey baby what's up?" A guy with dark hair and green eyes says and puts his arm around me. Oh joy its my ex-boyfriend, Mark "Get off me!" I shouted jabbing my arm into his side.

"Hey what's up with you today?" he said "Listen here, we're not going out, I don't like you! Got that?!" I yelled. Then I picked up my bag and walk away.

**School:**

"Okay class now open your books and read pages 129-167" our teacher shouted *sigh* I hate science, its so boring. Z Z Z Z Z Z "Hey Runo wake up" I heard someone say "wah" I looked up and saw Dan standing up above me.

"Dan what are you doing here?" I asked "Silly, it's school why wouldn't I be here and by the way it's lunch time." He said "So you wanna grab lunch together?" "Sure" I replied.

We sat under a tree by the school and ate our lunch "So Dan what's it like being a vampire?" I asked "What's with this question all of a sudden?" "I just wanted to know" "Well its not ponies and rainbows" Dan said taking a bite of his lunch.

**After School:**

"Hey Runo I got to go get something be right back, you head on with out me." Dan said "okay" I replied. Walking home I bumped into Mark (oh i am so please right now, just what I needed) "Hey what were you doing with that boy!"

He shouted "I told you its over between us, he has nothing to do with you." I said Marks face was filled with anger "I say when its over bitch! Boys let's teach her a lesson!" He shouted.

A bunch a buff big guys surrounded me, two of them grabbed my arms "Hey cut it out!" I screamed. "Hee hee, you really going to get it now Runo" Mark said cracking his fists.

Just before he was about to hit me I heard some one shout "Get off of her!" Thank god its Dan, "Hey what are you doing here, get lost!" shouted one of Mark's thugs.

Dan came up and punched him right in the face. "Hey what are you do to him?!" Shouted another thug "Him, he just got what he deserved" replied Dan.

"Hey lest get out of he" said one guy as the ran away with their tail between their legs "He are you okay?" Dan asked. My eyes were red and my cheeks were puffy, tears steaming down my face "Oh Dan I was so scared!" I cried diving into his chest.

"shhh, Runo it's okay, its over now." He said hugging me, stroking my hair "Thanks Dan" I said wiping my tears, you know I'm really luck I have Dan and I hope he'll always be by my side.

* * *

Wow I used a lot of exclmation points in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter and has anyone ever tried Pocky? (It's so YUMMY) Please review!


	6. Pocky and A Mystery Boy

Hello Bite Me! fans! Sorry I took so long to update I was at my friends house for a week and the weirdest thing happened. One day we were cooking breakfast, I heard her dog barking really loudly, so I went to check out what happened. When I looked out the door I saw a black bear! I'm a real live black bear!(which is very strange for wear i live) and Jojo (my friends dog little dog) chased it up a tree, we called her dog back into the house and the bare went away. We called the neighbors to let them know and that wasn't the rest of the story. Later we got a call from her neighbor to ask if we were okay, because some guy with a gun was in the woods hunting for the bear, and the roads were blocked off. So we were trapped in the house with her older sister, all ALONE and some crazy guy in the woods! Well that's my crazy summer story, lucky they caught the guy and went back up into the mountains far away from us. Also this week i have field hockey camp and I'm so tired, I feel like my leg are going to fall off. So that's why I took so long, anyway I hope you are having a great summer if you live in America, or if you live out side of the country and its not summer happy winter, fall or spring! Hope you enjoy one of the most exciting chapter yet (actually 3rd most exciting or 4th) filled with suspense, romance, a vampire boyfriend and pocky! (hee hee no surprise their)

* * *

**Pocky and A Mystery Boy**

(our chapter starts off with a love seen *sort of* )

It's been about 4 months since I met Dan, wow so much has changed, I mean now I don't what I would do if Dan was gone..... "Hey Runo are you okay?" Dan asked.

"Oh fine, why?" I replied "No reason you just seem a little strange today" he said taking a bite of his lunch "I'M NOT STRANGE!" I shouted at him "Strange enough to go out with a monster like me" "Aw you'll never be a monster to me" I said kissing his cheek "Boy, that was a great lunch you made" Dan said laying down on the panic blanket.

Dan brought me back to the place where we had our first kiss, we were sitting under a tree looking out on the lake. I decided to lay down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

Dan turn to me and laid his genital lips on mine both of us kissing passionately, I could feel his tongue entering my mouth, I didn't hold back. I could feel him holding me tighter our tongues intertwined, finally we broke away way gasping for air.

"Your such a good kisser" I huffed "That's because I have you" he said kissing my forehead "Can I having another kiss?" I asked "Now don't be greedy, you know its hard for me to say no to you." Dan said kissing me again "I know" I replied resting my head on his shoulder again.

**Back at Dan's apartment:**

I was sitting at the kitchen table as Dan went into the the fridge to get a drink "Do you want anything?" He asked "No thanks" I said. Dan came out with a packet of red liquid.

"Hey Dan what in the packet?" I asked "Blood" "What!" I blurted out "Hey I'm only a vampire you know" He said "But you just ate an hour ago" "Hey I'm also a teenage boy, I laterally eat what ever is in the fridge." He said back.

"Home come you can you can eat food and drink blood?" I asked "Don't know? Probably because I use to be human." He replied biting into the packet of blood "Dan, how did you become I vampire?" I asked.

Dan froze and looked down "Oh Dan I'm sorry, I didn't know it hurt you to talk about it! Honestly!" I cried hugging him "It's okay, you didn't know." Dan said stroking my hair "_But I still hurts" _he whispered.

"Hey do you want to watch some t.v.?" Dan asked "Sure" then Dan and I walked into the live room and sat on the couch holding hands, and started watching a 2 1/2 hour cheesy soap opera.

"Here" Dan said handing me a little snack box "What's this" I asked "Pocky" He said "Thanks, I 'm kind of hungry" I said taking a stick and nibbling on it "Hey Runo you look like a squirrel, they way you eat" Dan said laughing.

"No I don't!" I yelled shoving a pocky stick in his mouth "Hey what was that for?!" he said chocking on the stick "Oh just some pay back" I said with a smirk.

**2 1/2 hours of crappy soap opera later:**

"Well it's getting pretty late, want me to walk you home?" Dan said looking at the clock "Sure" I replied kissing him again.

**Walking back to Runo's apartment:**

I was walking home with Dan, holding onto his arm when all of a sudden Dan froze looking up, there was dark figure was standing on top of a street lamp with glowing green eyes "It's you" Dan scald.

_"Indeed _it is Daniel we meet again_,_You know why I'm I came. It's because of that girl now hand her over_."_ The stranger said. "RUNO RUN!" Dan cried

**To Be Countinued: _Because I'm Annoying You By Making I a Cliff Hanger (Ha Ha)_**

* * *

Okay maybe it wasn't that exciting. Please review and hope you enjoyed this chapter and find out in the next chapter who's the hot new vampire! Also I was talking with friends; Heather and Kristy, and some thing came up about guys and accents. Heather said she likes guy with french accents and Kristy likes guys with Spanish accents. Now my friends want to know do you think guys with accents are hot. And what kind of accent do you like. Seriously don't care, I just like guys who can speak English, good looking, and like's ramen XD. Also if your a guy your don't have to answer this or if you don't feel like it. Also if you have any ideas for the story or filler chapters let me know!

As I end this chapter I want to say goodbye to world pop sensation Michle Jackson, for toady is his public funeral that millions of people are watching today. My friends at school say it will not be the same with his passing. We will never see him preform again or sing, and the molesting kids jokes about him won't be funny anymore.  
(this is a dedication to my other friend and her mom who are HUGE fans of his)  
R.I.P XP


	7. Being Kidnapped and Drinking Tea

Hello my devoted readers, the chapter your all waiting for to find out who the sexy green eyed mystery man! ^-^ Sorry it took me so long to update I had a big horse show with my friend Cat and then stayed at her house for a week. Also I want to thank mimi for asking about how Dan became a vampire. It never really crossed my mined until now, so i promise to add that into the plot twist.

* * *

**Being kidnapped and drinking tea**

"RUNO RUN!" Dan shouted, I didn't respond, my body froze in fear. "Run!" Dan cried again "To slow" the stranger said jumping down and grabbing me "Hey let go!" I shouted trying to get free.

"Shun, let her go she has nothing to do with you." Dan growled "Oh but she does with you" Shun said with a smirk.

**_DRAMATIC MOMENT!_**

Then picking me by the waist and carried me away and took me away "Dan!" I cried "Runo!" Those were that was the last time I ever saw Dan. THE END!

just joking XD)

Anyway back to the story, Shun took me some where on the other side of town to a little complex and open the door of his apartment "I'm back!" he shouted and sat me down on the couch. "Yeah your home!" A red haired girl said running into the room and jumping one him.

"Ahhg! Never do that again" Shun said pushing her off "Oh, is this the girl?" The redhead asked "Hi I'm Alice, I hope we can be great friends." "Alice you not suppose to make friends with the hostage!" He shouted "and why not" Alice said pouting.

Then she turned to me "Don't mind him, he's always a cranky pants." "Aw, shut up" he said storming into the kitchen. "So why am I here?" I asked. "Because of your blood" She replied "What that suppose to mean?" I asked "It, means you have a very special kind of blood and they want it"

"Who are_ they_?" "They are called The Order and they're a group of the most powerful vampires" She replied "Then why did you kidnap me?" "Because we need you on our side and Dan doesn't trust us, by us I mean Shun." "Why?" I asked again

"Boy you ask a lot of questions" she said "you see Dan and Shun aren't exactly on the same terms, they been fighting about everything for years and..."

"RUNO!" Dan shouted bursting into the room "Oh, hi Dan!" Alice said in a cheery voice "I was just about to to make some tea?" " You kid napped my girlfriend and you asking me if I want tea?" Dan replied. Then Shun came into to the room again and it was world war 2 all over again.

**Dan: "**What are you doing here!"

**Shun: "**I live here you dumb ass!"

**Dan: **"Who's the dumb ass!"

**Shun:** "You are that's who!"

**Dan:** "Oh, look who's talking Mr. Wanna be Ninja!"

**Shun:** "Like you one to talk"

**Dan:** "At least my girlfriend isn't a crazy sociopath!"

**Shun:** "Oh, you gonna pay for that!"

**Two and a half hour of fighting later**:

"Guys that's enough!" Alice shouted pulling them of each other, the two went flying to the other sides of the apartment "Fine" the vampire boys said both rubbing their sore spots, damn Alice is strong. "Now who's up for some tea now." She said in a cheery voice.

* * *

This is probaly one of the most random chapter I have ever wrote, though people say I'm very random^.^ Sorry it was kind of short my friend spectra7 aka Cat thinks it's too short but unlike most people she can read at a pace thats is faster then the average human. HI SPECTRA7! HOPE TO SEE YOU ANGAIN AND ENJOY YOUR NEW FANFIC ACOUNT! OMG the mystery guy is Shun (I wonder if anyone saw that coming? Most likely not cause in this Shun has brown eyes not green to make it more dramitic) I also loved writting about alice cause she so sweet and inescent, but also dangerouse. She kind of like the alice from twilight. Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. BYE BYE!


	8. Vacation

Hi fellow reader again, just wanted to tell you I'm leaving for a trip to Montana which isn't very exciting for most people, but is for me cause I don't really travelers a lot. Anyway way I will be gone for about 11 days so I won't be able to update my story anytime soon, but when I get back I'll try to update as soon as possible. Bye guys happy reading!

From RebelAngel91210,

Whats the 17th reason to annoy Edward Cullen: Push him into the light and scream "DIAMONDS ARE A GIRLS BEST FRIEND!!!"


	9. Story Alert

Oh no! I've created a plot! Hello my dear readers I have bad news...... I HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK :O and my computer had a viruse and now i have this stupid bing search engin (i think i spelled that wrong) and won't let me on email or fanfic! So i'm not even writting on my own computer. Anway needed help with story plot, cause I wasn't think when I wrote the last chapter and now I have a plot.

From RebelAngel91210

P.S  
S.O.A SAVE OUR AUTHOR! Also I can go on fanfic again I will publish emeatily (didn't spell that right either)


	10. Dan's Past

Hey my fellow readers I have just got back from Montana and had a great time. On the plane ride I got dizzy, when I went to the hot springs, and when I went hiking I got dizzy. So I found out I get dizzy in high altitude a lot. Other than that I got to go trail riding, went to a rodeo and saw my family. My cousin's a break-dancer and just got back from Hon Kong. Then I have endurance/conditioning field hockey camp and it was 95 firkin degrees! I hurt my thumb really bad. Then my computer had a virus so I could get on fanfic. Then when i got back to school I had field hockey practice everyday, then we had our first game and kicked the crap out of the other team! And our team came 2nd in the entire season (so close to first!) Then my great great Aunt died and i went to an anime-con with my friends. Then i maybe sorta maybe kinda hurt my arm doing something very stupid AKA falling off a roof. So that the reason i was late on uploading this chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

**Dan's Past**

On the way back to Dan's apartment was kind of quiet. Dan wasn't any better with Shun, they were fighting so much that Alice's kicked the crap out of them and punched a whole threw the wall. After that him and his ego was pretty bruised. Later at Dan's place he didn't talk much, it took me forever to get his shirt of to treat his wounds. (FAN SERVICE!)

While patching up his wounds something just came to my mind "Hey Dan, I was wondering how did you become a vampire?" "Why do you ask?" he replied "I don't know, I guess since our run in with Shun and Alice I started thinking." "Since when do you think" He said with a smirk "Ow what that for!" Dan cried as i hit him with the back of my fist.

"Please can you tell me!" I wined "Fine, fine" Dan said then got up and sat next to me "You see a couple year ago I went out with a girl named Rachel, after a couple of months later she said she wanted us to be together for ever, and then she bit me."

Dan paused and started to talk again " All of a sudden my gums felt like they were on fire, then I grew fangs, and that's when I i became a vampire." "Wait" I said "you bit me and i never became a vampire?" "That's because she was a pure blood, born a vampire." Dan replied.

"So then what happened?" I asked "Well i freaked out and ran away, later she found me and told me what happened. She told me I had to keep it a secret and that meant I had to leave my family. Later I found she was part of The Order and killed innocent people for their blood. So i ran away from her, then I met Alice and Shun."

"Awww Dan I'm so sorry about your past i shouldn't have asked." I said given him a big hug "Its alright" He said kissing my forhead, then looking at the clock "wow its really late, lets go get some sleep." "Okay I replied" then helping him walk to the bedroom. (reminded that he still has the bruises from Alice)

Dan was sitting on the bed while I was in the bathroom putting on my PJ's and brushing my teeth. When I walk out Dan said with a grin "Hey sexy!" "Oh shut up" I replied "your still hurt you know." "I know but you love me too much to hurt me, now lets go to bed." He said getting under the covers "Guess I have to agree with you on one of the two things" I said getting into bed.

"You know you can really hurt a guy when he's down" he relied "I known goodnight" I said nuzzling into his chest "Don't let the vampires bite!" He whispered into my ear, after that, all I remember is drifting into a peaceful slumber.

**Next Day:**

The next day I woke up to Dan making breakfast, finally I decided to get up and see what Dan was cooking in the kitchen. Ever wonder what it like waking up up to your vampire boyfriend making breakfast in flower print apron, you cant help the fact to break out laughing.

"Hey that's not funny!" Dan said "I'm sorry its just the fact that the flower print really compliments your eyes" I said bursting out laughing again, Dan in embarrassment turn away and went back to making breakfast. When Dan was done he hung up the apron and brought breakfast over to the table.

"Lets eat!" Dan said sitting down "Hey where did you get that apron anyway?" I asked "Alice gave it to me for Christmas and said if I didn't wear it she would be sad, and when she's sad she's violent." He replied. "Oh by the way I'm going shopping with Alice today and she wants you to come along too." I told him in a very settle voice.

"She what!" Dan cried "I'm not going!" "Come on Dan if you won't Alice will be sad and don't worry Shun will be there too!" I replied as cheery a possible "Your so cold to me Runo" Dan said "Don't worry I still love you" I told him kissing his cheek and clearing the plates. After breakfast we got dressed, cleaned our selves up a and left to meet Alice and Shun shopping.

* * *

So you know why it took me so long to update and i'm soooooooooo happy to get my cast off! _ Also i had fun at the anime-con, i cos-played as Kisuke Urahara (from Bleach) i bought his hat from Borders (if any on knows what it looks like anyway) and my friend made the outfit. Also thanks for all the good reviews, keep them coming and thanks for waiting so long too! **PLEAZE READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. I know I really Suck

**Author Alert! Please read~**

I know, I know I should be writing more but I've been very busy and have had like no time to do anything. Good news is I'm going on vacation to got to my cousins wedding soooooooooo I have an 8 hour plain trip write more chapters. So this update will be deleted and new chapters will be up when I get back from my trip! Also I apologize for not writing in so like I still like Dan and Runo as a couple. But I've gotten into other things animes and stuff that Bakugan and that phase has slowly faded away. I still like it, I just don't know what to write anymore. If someone wants to help write is do a col-lab sorta thing. Private message or put it in a review or something and I'll get back to you when I come back from my vacation.

**P.S**

If you have any comments, ideas, or if you just want to hark at my cause I suck at updating you can leave it in the comments.

**P.S.S**

Also I have a deviant art account so please check it out ^^ It's still the user name RebelAngel91210 (URL) http: / rebelangel91210 . / (remove the spaces)


	12. She's Back

Well I'm back from vacation :D I'm very sad tho cause America lost to Japan in woman's soccer T^T We were soooooooooooo close! Anyway enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

The next morning I called my parents and let them know I would be staying at a friend's house for a little while. What I didn't tell them is he's my boyfriend and he's a vampire. Then Dan and I headed out out to meet Shun and Alice.

Alice thought I would be a good idea for the boys to get some more "bonding time" in and really connect. So she forcible sent the two out on there own. So then the two of us could have a girls day to our selves. We walked around the mall for about an hour.

Alice insisted we go into this cute little boutique. "Come on Runo there someone I want you to meet." She said taking my hand walking through the store. As we walked I heard a high-pitched scream. "Alice!" A young man screamed as her ran up and glomped Alice half to death, if vampires could really die.

"Oh my goodness Klain is that really you? You haven't changed a bit darling." Alice said jumping up and down hugging him. "The one and only." Klain replied. The Alice began to introduce me, "Oh Klain this is the girl I want you to meet. She's the human that caught Dan's heart." Alice said pushing me closer to him. "Hello I'm Runo." I said shaking his hand which was awfully cold.

"Well it's a delight to meet you Alice, I was wondering who caught Dan. And I'm happy he got such a wonderful man like you." Klain went on. "Well my shift is over in 5 minutes why don't you ladies wait out side and I can meet up with you. I know this little cafe that just so cute! It's right around thew corner. See ya there."

Alice and I walked out side and walk around the corner and found the cafe Klain was talking about. We got a table for three and sat down. Just like Klain said he was there in five minutes. "So Klain." I said, "Are you a vampire just like Alice, Shun, and Dan."

"Hehe you got a sharp eye Runo, yes I am a vampire. I have to say I am mighty sad when I found out Dan didn't swing the other way." Klain replied. "So Klain hows the business going?" Alice asked Klain. "Oh my gosh so well Alice I can't even begin to explain." Klain went on.

As the two talked I began to zone out. I can't believe how a like people and vampire are. They were once human too and even after the change the still have all there human thoughts and feelings. Over the past two months I've fallen in love with Dan.

I know it sounds cheesy Runo but it's true. Now look at me I'm talking to myself in my head like a silent crazy person. Oh no Klain and Alice stopped talking, I wonder what wrong. Maybe I should say something. "Ummm nice weather we're having..."

"Runo shhh." Alice quickly said. "Come this way." All three of up crept up from the table an out the back entrance. "What going on?" I asked as Alice pulled on my hand tighter. Klain and Alice didn't say a word they just kept walking behind in the ally.

"Okay I think we're safe here, Alice you better called Dana and Shun right away." Klain said in a serious voice. "Seriously what's going on?" I asked again. Alice looked me straight in the eye. "Runo it's not good at at. The woman we were looking at across the street. It's Rachel, she's alive and back in town."

* * *

She's back! Anyway hoped you've enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll crank out another one before I go away again to Virginia next Monday. Please review and check out my deviantArt account

http: / rebelangel91210 . deviantart . com / (just remove the spaces.)

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
**


End file.
